


A path in the sand

by Melody_Jade



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: I am searching for a place, she told the desert.Will you guide me to it?





	A path in the sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



Rey stood in the middle of the desert, the twin suns of Tatooine setting behind her.

"There was a place in Tatooine where Luke kept many artifacts of the old Jedi Order," General Organa had told her. "Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut. He was one of the last of the old Jedi. If you want to find out more about the Jedi, it might be a first place to look."

Back in Jakku, Rey had navigated the desert using wrecked starships as her fixed landmarks. Here, in Tatooine, the terrain was unfamiliar and the landmarks unknown. Here, it was easy to get lost.

"Trust in the Force," General Leia Organa had advised her. "It will guide you to your destination."

Rey closed her eyes, and breathed. She still didn't know much about the Force. But the desert, unfamiliar as this one might be, had been her home for most of her life. And the Force was everywhere, wasn't it?

 _I am searching for a place_ , she told the desert. _Will you guide me to it?_

The wind picked up suddenly, creating new patterns in the ever-shifting sand underneath her feet. From where Rey stood, the new sand dunes looked almost like a path.

Rey smiled, and followed the path the desert had laid out for her. 


End file.
